Moto
by X.M.S. Beauregard
Summary: Why was he alone, would he ever know? More importantly... What was Moto? For all of his short life, he was alone, but one bright boy would change that. He was blinded by the light that the boy gave off, he could hear the boy's smile in his words. Maybe now... he wouldn't be alone.


**Moto**

 **Prologue**

"What was it," he wonder. "What is it that made me so undesirable? Why do I have to live this life? Why… why am I always alone."

His head buried in his bloody knees and his hands covering his leaking eyes, he cried. He cried not so much from the pain, pain was something he was used to, it was something that he had gotten used to feeling everyday of his life. He wondered why he was alone, but at the same time he _wanted_ to be left alone.

"Why do they always pick on me? Why am I so different," he sobbed into his knees, blood mixing with the salty tears and the rain that had started to soak through his ripped clothing.

His sobs were drowned out by the beginnings of thunder. For a moment he let himself realize how cold he was, but he pushed the thought away, hoping the cold and rain would simply numb the pain, the pain in his heart that pulsed with fiery heat.

He did not know how long he had been there, neither did he know the time, was it even dark out? He was drawn from his tears and thoughts by the sudden feeling of warm fabric draping over his shoulders, and he cocked his head to the side, ears straining to find what had done so.

"What're ya' doing out in the cold," came a bright voice. "You dummy."

His heart beat faster and fear clutched his heart as he waited for the first hit to come. The punch, the quick, the spit, the rocks, the sticks… He waited for the pain that would accompany his own blood. He waited, tensed for the onslaught, but it never came.

"Well? What are you doing? You'll get sick, then what will you do," came the voice again. "Anyone home? Can't you see me? I'm standing right here."

He stood slowly, turning to face where the voice had come from, his sightless eyes seeing no face, but he could imagine it.

"My name's Naruto," the voice chirped, no longer questioning, but friendly, bright, gentle.

He saw for the first time, then. He saw more than anyone could ever see. It was blinding, the light the shown. He could hear Naruto's smile, and it made his heart started crying, then, warm tears mixing with the cold water of the rain.

"Hey! What's wrong? Your knees hurt, I can fix them up for you," Naruto said, with true concern in his voice, and his heart clenched more.

He fell forward, then, his arms wrapping around the form of the boy he thought to be his savior. For the first time in his life, he was cared for. Naruto didn't have to like him, didn't have to care for him beyond then. This moment was enough. Never before had he felt what he felt then… Happiness.

"I'm really confused… Why don't ya' come him with me? It's cold out here, and you'll get sick if we stay any longer," Naruto said, his arms limp at his sides as he was hugged.

He didn't respond, his arms still wrapped around the form in front of him, warmth flowing into his arms and cheek that was pressed against the rather firm chest. His whole body trembled and his knees hurt. Naruto sighed and he stooped down then picked the trembling boy in front of him with a huff.

"You're too skinny, what's your name anyway," Naruto murmured as he began walking.

He didn't answer as he clung to Naruto's shirt, utterly surprised by being lifted by the boy he'd just met. He couldn't make words form as he continued to sob uncontrollably. He was so… tired, even as he continued to cry, he wanted to simply let the swaying of Naruto's movement, combined with the almost unbearable warmth that flooded his body, lull him to sleep. His eyes, swollen and red from the tears, drifted closed and he found it within him to speak, if only one word.

"Saitou."

He felt the chest he leaned against rumble as Naruto chuckled and he clung to the shirt tighter.

"Saitou huh? That's a nice name," Naruto said in reply, and Saitou's heart clenched once more as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
